


Ты обещал

by KingShisui



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую ночь Мунакате снится Суо Микото.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты обещал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для K Project Ship Wars.  
> Вдохновлено артом: http://i.imgur.com/9PKQZq1.jpg

_— Ты обещал, Мунаката.  
У Мунакаты холодеют руки, и всё невысказанное — рациональные размышления, доводы рассудка, компромиссы, претензии, обвинения, хоть-что-то-к-чему-прислушается-этот-варвар — встаёт поперёк горла, перекрывая дыхание.  
— Ты обещал не вмешиваться.  
Морозный северный ветер бросает в лицо первый снег и доносит далёкий шум волн. Мунаката смотрит в чернильно-синее небо, и ему хочется закрыть уши руками.  
— Я сам убью его._

Мунаката зажмуривается — _мне пришлось, я был вынужден, ты заставил меня, ты взвалил на меня груз ответственности и бросил_ — и сбивает кулаки в кровь о стену в собственной квартире.

***

Каждую ночь Мунакате снятся пламенные глаза Суо Микото.  
Мунаката слушает: _Прости, что заставляю делать всю грязную работёнку. Только ты можешь меня убить. Только ты в силах покончить со всем этим,_ — извинения, объяснения, оправдания, и не видит ни капли сожаления в этих глазах.  
Иногда он хватает Суо за ворот потрёпанной куртки и начинает орать, пока не хрипнет — и на утро горло у него жжёт так, словно он проглотил раскалённые угли.  
Иногда он бьёт Суо — по лицу наотмашь, молча и упоённо, с удивительным хладнокровием и спокойствием, пока не лопается кожа на костяшках пальцев — и на утро руки у него болят так, словно сожжены до костей.  
Суо не произносит ни слова, только смотрит — связывает своим взглядом по рукам и ногам, перетягивает грудную клетку.

Мунаката чувствует, как гнев разгорается в нём неуправляемым огнём — _ты чёртов эгоист, Суо Микото, ты никогда меня не слушал, безответственный, упрямый эгоист,_ — и разбивает пепельницу Суо.

***

Каждую ночь Мунакате снится кровь Суо Микото на его руках.  
Мунаката улыбается, когда горящая рука пронзает насквозь его грудную клетку, и вспоминает — _я чувствовал то же самое, когда впервые увидел тебя, Суо._  
Он смотрит в пустое небо цвета его собственного пламени и видит, как разрушается Дамоклов меч.  
Дамоклов меч Синего короля.  
Обугленная дыра — точно там, где сердце, и Мунакате кажется, что он горит заживо.  
— Ты же всегда хотел именно этого, Суо?  
На груди Суо сквозная колотая рана.  
— Этого хотел ты, Мунаката.

Мунаката перебинтовывает порезанную осколком пепельницы ладонь — _тысячи жизней ценой одной смерти, одна сквозная колотая рана, унёсшая жизни двух королей,_ — и рвёт их единственную совместную фотографию с празднования Обона почти полгода назад.

***

Каждую ночь Мунакате снится, как он пытается спасти Суо Микото.  
Каждую ночь Мунаката убивает его.  
— Ты обещал.  
Морозный северный ветер бросает в лицо первый снег и доносит далёкий шум волн и крик маленькой девочки. Мунаката смотрит в чернильно-синее небо, и ему хочется закрыть уши руками.  
— Ты обещал позаботиться о себе.  
Суо мелко трясёт, и слова цепляются за его дрожащие губы, щекоча шею. Мунаката хочет послать его к чёрту, но Суо прижимается ближе, тыкается в ключицу слепым котёнком и хрипло усмехается.  
 _Я тебя л…_  
Последняя фраза Суо обрывается, и огонь взмывает ввысь столбом яростного пламени, поглощая их обоих. 


End file.
